


Высокая температура

by Edhi_l, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Срамота [3]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhi_l/pseuds/Edhi_l, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Больше всего на свете Иван ненавидел болеть.
Relationships: Fedor Basmanov/Ivan IV Vasilyevich
Series: Срамота [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Высокая температура

**Author's Note:**

> ООС

Больше всего на свете Иван ненавидел болеть. Это состояние его раздражало, выводило из себя, но раз за разом побеждало. Иван знал, что во время болезни становился просто беспомощным ребенком. И это злило.  
А еще было очень холодно. Иван поплотнее закутался в одеяло и закрыл глаза. Иногда ему казалось, будто комната начинала медленно вращаться, постепенно сводя его с ума, а на грудь ему словно положили нечто невыносимо тяжелое, что не давало нормально дышать.  
Иван закашлялся. На мгновение даже стало легче.  
Появление Феди он заметил по тонкому, еле-еле слышному перезвону его браслетов. Иногда на Федю что-то находило – он обвешивался всеми своими цацками и напоминал цыганку из какого-нибудь старого фильма. Иван с трудом приоткрыл один глаз. Федя, бледный и невыспавшийся, с убранными в низкий хвост темными волосами, тоже выглядел больным. Он поставил на тумбочку около кровати дымящуюся кружку (судя по запаху, это был бульон), вытер руки о домашние штаны и повелительным жестом протянул ладонь.  
– Градусник давайте, Иван Васильевич.  
Иван неловко повернулся, достал из-под мышки градусник и не глядя протянул его Феде. Тот, не сводя с Ивана серьезного взгляда, забрал градусник и повертел его немного, смотря на столбик ртути (нормальный электронный градусник он вчера торжественно выбросил, сказав, что он все равно врет, и притащил из аптеки эту древность). Наконец, спустя долгие несколько секунд неодобрительно цокнул языком и стряхнул градусник резким движением.  
– Все плохо? – Иван даже сам испугался, когда услышал свой хриплый голос. – Федь?  
Федя все так же без улыбки кивнул.  
– Если не спадет, вызову скорую, – ответил он. – А сейчас садись – надо поесть.  
Иван с трудом выпрямился в кровати, неловко опираясь на подушки. Федя протянул ему горячую кружку. Руки Ивана чуть дрожали.  
– Много там? – спросил он, не притрагиваясь к бульону.  
– Много, – все так же бесстрастно кивнул Федя. – А я тебе говорил, что это хреновая идея – ходить без шапки в минус пятнадцать, даже если только до машины. Понял теперь?  
Иван кивнул и поморщился – простое движение отозвалось тягучей болью в голове.  
– Ты ешь пока, – тихо сказал Федя. – А я на кухне лекарство приготовлю.  
Он уже почти вышел из комнаты, когда Иван его окликнул.  
– Федя! А сколько там?  
Федя обернулся. Некоторое время смотрел на него без улыбки, а потом убито выдал:  
– Много, Иван Васильевич. Тридцать семь и четыре. Без шапки ходить все же не стоило.  
И успел выскочить в коридор прежде, чем Иван швырнул в него подушкой.  
– А нехрен в таком виде расхаживать! – крикнул он, не рискуя заглядывать обратно в комнату. – Умнее будешь теперь.  
И оглушительно чихнул. Некоторое время стояла тишина.  
– Ну твою же мать, – выдохнул Федя и снова чихнул.  
Иван расхохотался. Больше всего на свете он ненавидел болеть. Но в такой компании, пожалуй, даже согласен поболеть еще немного.


End file.
